Clamps are used to hold, sometimes temporarily, items in place with respect to an object. In the context of work being done on electrical distribution systems, a clamp may be used to hold an item in place while the worker is working on the system. Insulating blankets are used in the electrical field for many purposes. For example, insulating blankets can be applied to components of an electrical distribution system to shield workers from electrical shock from the electrical system components. The insulating blankets are held in position on the electrical system components in various ways. For example, pins or buttons may be used to secure opposing edges of the blanket to each other for holding the blanket in place around another object, such as a power line. In other instances, clamps can be applied to the insulating blankets to hold the blankets in place.